Talk:Spring 2015 Event/@comment-219.99.100.62-20150502041720
In order to obtain Roma, which node we should go ?The following is my answer fot this question. I would appreciate it if you refine it. NodeK or O(Boss node)Other node is difficult to get S-victory. RouteFGIMOThe easiest route to Boss. Support expedition for nomal nodes seems to be useless.Because node G's enemy is weak. node I is night battle(Support does not come).At node M, Aircraft Carrier Princess can not be defeated by Support, so with or without Support, your fleet must evade her attack. FHKThe lowest cost route to the node which drops Roma.Submarine can defend your fleet against Anchorage Water Demon's attack. FHKMOBy using this route, you will have 2 chances to get Roma.If you use Submarine as shield against Anchorage Water Demon's attack, then your fleet lacks fire power at boss node.If you would like to have S-victory at Boss node constantly, then Support expedition for Boss may be necessary.If you do not use Submarine as shield, then Both supports(for nornal nodes and Boss) may be necessary. CostFGINO with no supportFuel: 500 + 200^600(Repair) Ammo: 800 Instant Repair: 2^6 (It depens on level of your ships.) FHK with no supportFuel: under 300 Ammo: under 300 Instant Repair: around 1 FHKMO with submarine and support for BossFuel: around 450 + 150(Support) + 200^600(Repair) Ammo: around 750 + 350(Support) Repair: 4^8? FHKMO with no submarine and support for Boss and normal nodes.Fuel: around 500 + 300(Supports) + 200^600(Repair) Ammo: around 800 + 700(Supports) Repair: 4^8? rate of RomaThese drop rates are under the condition of "S-victory and ship is dropped."Node K: 1.75% (85/4858. According to Kancolle DB's data on May 2 JST.)Node O: 4.23% (322/7619. Kancolle DB's drop rate(比率=2.84%) counts A and B-victory, so I need to get rid of them. ) And Kancolle DB does not care the case of "no-ship is dropped", so we need to consider whether ship is dropped or not at S-victory;Node K: 50%-70% ? (temporary, I will use "60%".)Node O: 100%(As you may know, ship is always dropped at S-victory if the node is boss node. But at normal node, sometimes ship is not dropped even if you get S-victory.) Recalculated Drop rate under the condition of "S-victory" is;Node K: 1.05%Node O: 4.23% And there is no report about the Admiral who have 2 Roma until now. It seems that admiral can have only one Roma at this event like Akashi at Map 2-5.(Akashi drops at Map 2-5 only when admiral does not have Akashi.)This means that admirals who seeks U-chan and alredy have Roma will reduce Roma's drop rate of Node O.So I will use "4.5%" as Roma's drop rate at Node O. S-victory at both nodesNode K : 65 (until 65 S-victories, half of admirals can get Roma)Node O : 15 (until 15 S-victories, half of admirals can get Roma) Cost for getting RomaIn order to estimate the cost, I used the number of "S-victory at both nodes". FGINO with no support and "if your fleet is strong enough to get S-victory always(100%)."Fuel: 7.5K + 3^9K(Repair) Ammo: 12K Instant Repair: 30^90 (It depens on level of your ships.) FHK with no supportFuel: under 20K Ammo under 20K Instant Repair: around 65 FHKMO with submarine and support for Boss and "if your fleet is strong enough to get S-victory always(100%)."Fuel: 29K + 9.8K(Support) + 13K^39K(Repair) Ammo: around 49K + 23K(Support) Repair: 260^520? FHKMO with no submarine and support for Boss and normal nodes.And "if your fleet is strong enough to get S-victory always(100%)."Fuel: around 33K + 19.5K(Supports) + 13K^39K(Repair) Ammo: around 52K + 46K(Supports) Repair: 260^520? Comparing these costs, I recommend not to use FHKMO. ConclusionIf your fleet is strong enough to get S-victory always(100%) with no support, then I recommend to use route "FGINO".You can also have a chance to get U-chan and save your time.However, if your fleet is not strong enough, then I recommend FHK. By using FHK route, you may be able to level new ships.Balanced point seems to be "By using route FGINO, Rate of S-victory at node O is 60% per one sortie". (This means that you need 1.66 sortie for one S-vicory.)